buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Doctor Gara
Doctor Gara is a villain in the Future Card Buddyfight Triple D anime. He is a scientist, known for his controversial work on artificial monsters and a wanted criminal on the Buddy Police's most wanted list. He has created a powerful artificial monster and is a nemesis to Kyoya Gaen's ambitions. His buddy monster is Star Deity Dragon, Zodiac. He uses mimicry and a special gene altering candy to sneak into the tournament under the name Kakeru Futaboshi. He is voiced by Hoshi Soichiro Gara Appearance In his more evil appearance, Doctor Gara has dark and light green hair, with the light green spiked up in a horn like appearance. He dons a futuristic like battle armor with silver and black as the main color with purple panel lining all around. he dons a splitting cape of the same color as his armor. Appearance As Kakeru, he dons a white labcoat over a black top with brown highlights. His hair is dark green with 2 light green specks of hair on the top. On his shirt he has a clip-on black tie. He wears white like sweat pants and black and brown shoes matching his shirt. Gara Anime Biography Doctor Gara was the first person to appear in a hidden laboratory on "Cho-Taiyou" Island, the battleground of the WBC Cup Japan Tournament. He destroys the security by the power of his buddy, and is then called via holo-screen by Kyoya himself. Kyoya recognizes Gara as a mad scientist who was outcasted for his research on monster engineering. Gara retorts to Kyoya that, since Gara has taken over the lab, if Kyoya doesn`t cooperate, he will reveal Kyoya`s illicit monster engineering. Kyoya, reluctantly allows him refuge in the lab and access into the WBC Cup Japan Tournament. In episode 18, he discovers Bal and notices his powers that are building inside him, sending two of his monsters to hunt him down, however they failed as Gara goes directly at night to kidnap Bal. Tasuku intercepts him as the two buddyfight, releasing his buddy Zodiac, which Jackknife Dragon reveals to have no heart or life force, stemming from the fact that Gara created him. Before Gara could finish off Tasuku, Gao and the gang wake up as Gara has to retreat. Kakeru Anime Biography He is first mentioned by Tasuku as the gang talk about Gara`s first big kidnapping attempt on Bal. Tasuku looks up how there is another Zodiac user as they look up Kakeru`s profile, at first the team being careful that he wields a Dual Card, something very few deck builders even know exist. As Gao is launched for his next day of hunting, Kakeru runs up to Gao with a fire extinguisher to stop the burning fire that is Ozon-B. After bringing Ozon-B to the medical facility, Kakeru treats Ozon-B as he puts a compress on Bal to help with Bal`s small symptoms of a cold. He gets it back later while being asked how he has Zodiac as a buddy, explaining that Zodiac is just an extremely rare monster. After they talk, Kakeru challenges Gao to a fight. in the UFO Stage, Kakeru goes more offensive with setting up full formation with his star Monsters, pushing Gao to counterattack. Kakeru buddy calls Zodiac, triggering Kakeru`s item to turn all of Kakeru`s side monsters into size 0 as he gets Gao down to almost the breaking point. Gao tries to execute Bal Lariat to settle the score as Kakeru activates "Gravity Rest" Resting Bal Lariat and ending the turn. Kakeru finishes Gao with Zodiacs flag ability, giving him Penetrate with a Legend Flag. As Gao is launced off, Gara is seen putting the compress away that Bal had before, implying Kakeru and Gara are 1 and the same. Later the next day, Kakeru follows Bal and Gao as they watch Gaito battle an old lady as during the fight, Kakeru kidnaps Bal. Gara puts back on his outfit, implying again that Gara is Kakeru. Kakeru is spotted by Tasuku and Gao stumbling out of Gara`s lab Gallery Garasintroinepisode17.png Gara_and_Zodiac.PNG|Gara with his buddy, Star Deity Dragon, Zodiac Rouga Attacks Gara.png Kakeru_and_Zodiac.PNG|Kakeru with his buddy, Star Deity Dragon, Zodiac kakeru true calls.png Kakeru Futaboshi Walking.png Kakeru Futaboshi Candy.png|Kakeru reveals his candy can change his scent... Doctor Gara Reveal.png|...As he reveals he is Doctor Gara Doctor Gara & Star Deity Dragon, Zodiac.png Gara in Jail.png|Doctor Gara in Jail Trivia Buddyfight Records Category:Villains Category:Star Dragon World User Category:Legend World User